


the quiet exchanges.

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Alas, with every new encounter and meeting, a farewell is soon to follow. Under the setting sun, a vow to return is shared, promised with a gentle kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka, the prompt: things you didn’t say at all
> 
> while i don't have more of these, i'll probably writing more of them over the course of my winter break. (^: feels like a fun challenge anyway!! hope you enjoyed!

Every time they held hands during their journeys through the forest, März always had a million things to say. However, he had to pick and choose of what he wanted to tell Elisabeth. He wanted to tell her laugh was akin to the chiming melodies the birds that sang outside his home every morning. And that she radiated like _the sun_ , the only sun he could see because it burned his flesh. She was the sun that he was able to hold and touch, without having to shield his eyes. But he didn’t want to be weird about it, so he kept his thoughts in check. 

He already had shown her most of his favorite spots within the forest, about the animals and the insects and the differences between different herbs. Hand in hand they spent their days together, idling living out their days.

Elisabeth meanwhile wears her emotions on her sleeve. With März she can be her true self, she didn’t need to hide behind coy smiles and carefully crafted masks that nobility wore. He taught her so much, not only about things concerning the forest and its inhabitants but how to live life as well. And he listens to her ramble on, with a joyful smile and a sparkle of interest in her green eyes.  

She’s able to learn a lot outside of her tiny birdcage.

And while they lay under the glimmering stars, neither wish for this time between them to end. When März rolls onto his side to face the blond, his heart _thumps,_ making cartwheels, a feeling he’s unable to describe. Elisabeth has fallen asleep, her face looks so gentle and content with where she is. He reaches out toward her, but he retracts his hand back embarrassed. In his mind, Elisabeth was by far the most beautiful person he’s ever met. Genuine and sincere with every action she makes. The loveliest rose of them all, he thinks to himself. The boy slowly raises, realizing the time, and rouses the golden girl awake. Her lashes flutter open, sleepy eyes awakening to his gentle touches. 

Elisabeth raises from her spot, stretching out, a yawn eventually tumbles from her lips. He presents his hand toward her, and she accepts it, accepting his help and it isn’t long till they’re both back on their feet. They share a smile, and a laugh follows when he leads her back to her bedroom.

The time they spend together is true bliss.

Alas, with every new encounter and meeting, a farewell is soon to follow. Under the setting sun, a vow to return is shared, promised with a gentle kiss. Truthfully, März didn’t want to leave her behind, he didn’t want to move on just yet. There was so much that he wanted to do with Elisabeth still, a glint of melancholy can be seen in his red eyes. And _she_  shares the sentiment, accompanied with large tears that continue to roll down her cheeks. He’s crying too, when he embraces her –– _I don’t want to leave_. Why couldn’t he just take her away from this solitary life? 

Elisabeth embraces him back, digging her head in his neck, she pulls away to look at him directly. _Promise me you’ll return_ , the look she gives him is obvious. He complies, with a nod, and they wipe each others tears and he returns Elisabeth home for the last final time.

* * *

And the boy keeps his promise, despite the changes he endures. These regrets and unfinished business chain him to the world of the Living, tasking him to help those more unfortunate. 

It leads him back to her, for the final time. 

With a tearful farewell, the angel graces him with her radiant presence. Her fading spirit embraces him, and when she finally disappears he drops to his knees. The chains that cling tightly toward his form clatter around him, awakening him from this hellish nightmare. 


End file.
